invictus
by krusherlover
Summary: Jikalau menjadi hambanya sebagai balas adalah yang ia mau dariku, biarlah aku dan nasibku menjadi itu, agar tak lagi ia kesepian. [Onesided-Sasuke/Naruto ; Slavery/Violence acts]


Invictus

**krusherlover**

/

Gelap.

_**Out of the night that covers me**_

_**Black as the pit from pole to pole**_

"Bangun."

Kelopak mata terkedip pelan, menyambut masuk cahaya datang. Sakit. Sudah berapa lama? Aku tak ingat, tapi aku tahu. Aku rasa sakitnya ketika cambuk itu mengelupas kulit punggungku. Aku rasa seraknya pita suaraku. Aku dengar raungan sunyi yang keluar dari mulut tak berlidahku.

Dia menjambak rambutku yang tak lagi emas. Aku lihat matanya yang hitam, penuh dengan benci dan dendam. Kemana bola mata yang memancarkan cinta itu? Aku ingat kilaunya di malam gelap bercahaya api lilin. Dia hilang, dia bukan lagi dia, dia kini hanyalah monster.

Siapa dia? Kemana jiwanya?

Aku tak mengerti. Aku tak akan mengerti. Aku tak mau mengerti?

_**I thank whatever gods may be**_

_**For my unconquerable soul.**_

Dia bisa menghambakan aku, tapi aku dan hanya aku yang tahu. Dia belum menaklukkan aku. Dia tak akan bisa menaklukkan jiwaku yang tak bisa jinak.

_**In the clutch of circumstance**_

_**I have not winced nor cried aloud.**_

Tangannya yang putih nan pucat perlahan memerah setelah berulang kali menampar pipiku yang kini tirus. Aku tergolek tak berdaya, menerima semuanya. Aku belajar di dalam kegelapan, melawan tak akan menunjukkan jalan. Kini aku ragu, masihkah ada jalan?

Dalam keraguan, dagu masih kuangkat.

_**Under the bludgeonings of chance**_

_**My head is bloody, but unbowed.**_

Kegelapan merebut penglihatanku tapi aku bertahan dengan semua inderaku. Bau karat rantai dan kandang besi di udara kini menjadi sahabat setiaku yang lain. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menggigil.

Aku dapat merasakan darahku mengalir dari setiap lubang dan luka menganga yang ada di tubuhku. Aku nyaris mati beberapa kali, kuakui itu. Tapi aku bertahan. Aku tak mau memberikan corak merah pada sejarah hidupnya, aku tak mau menjadikan dia sebagai pembunuhku.

Aku tak bisa menjadikan dia seperti aku yang telah mematikan nurani dan hati yang dulu membara dalam jiwanya.

_**Beyond this place of wrath and tears**_

_**Looms but the horror of the shade,**_

Aku yang membuatnya buta akan cinta yang tak akan bisa kubalas. Aku yang menjinakkan dia dari sikap dinginnya, namun aku tak bisa mengontrol dirinya yang haus kuasa akan aku. Maksud diri untuk pergi dan beristri terhalangi oleh dia yang tak merelakan aku ataupun mempercayai janjiku untuk kembali.

Maka dia melakukan apa yang ia pikir bisa memiliki aku.

Aku tak bebas, tapi aku tak takut. Aku tak tunduk.

_**And yet the menace of the years**_

_**Finds and shall find me unafraid.**_

Tangannya yang pucat terhenti, telapak tangan merah berselimut darah yang bukan miliknya. Ia jatuh berlutut disamping tubuhku yang terbaring di lantai tanah. Aku merasakan belaian lembut yang membuka kembali luka di pipiku, entah dia tak tahu atau tak peduli.

Dia gila. Aku tidak.

Dia gila karenaku, tapi siksa darinya tak merenggut kewarasanku.

Betapa cintanya dia kepadaku, hingga aku bisa membuatnya gila?

Namun, segila-gilanya dia, sesakit-sakitnya dia, dia tak bisa menaklukkan jiwaku.

_**It matters not how strait the gate,**_

_**How charged with punishment the scroll,**_

Sasuke Uchiha bukanlah tuanku dan aku bukanlah hambanya. Tak perlulah aku menyembah dia dengan jiwaku yang bukan miliknya. Dia bisa memukulku, menjambakku, menendangku, menggantungku, dan menyetubuhi tubuh yang jadi miliknya di atas kertas, tapi sejujurnya tak pernah ia memiliki aku. Emas ia buang demi memilikiku, tapi emas tak akan membeli jiwaku.

Karena jiwa dan nasibku bukan lagi di tangan dia, tak pernah. Akulah yang memberi dia kuasa, bukan dia yang menguasai aku. Aku ada karena aku mau, bukan karena ia meminta. Sekalipun aku dikhianati dan dijebak, aku dipaksa dan ditipu, pilihan hanya ada di tanganku. Aku tak menangis, berteriak, ataupun tunduk. Itulah yang kumau di dunia yang bukan pilihanku.

Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri... Aku terluka, aku dilukai. Oleh sahabatku sendiri.

Sasuke sahabatku, apa salahku?

_**I am the master of my fate**_

_**I am the captain of my soul.**_

Aku memaksa mataku terbuka, sakitnya luar biasa. Kupandang dia yang beringas penuh dendam dan benci. Kukasihi dia tapi tak bisa aku penuhi pintanya.

Jikalau menjadi hambanya sebagai balas adalah yang ia mau dariku, biarlah aku dan nasibku menjadi itu, agar tak lagi ia kesepian.

-**fin**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Invictus is a poem by William Ernest Henley.**

A/N: MAAF HARUSNYA INI FANFIC YANG MENYEMANGATI... kok begini hasilnya. D: Saya dapat inspirasi dari puisi _Invictus_ ini (bahasa latin untuk _unconquerable_, tak tertundukkan) dan aslinya pengen saya kasih judul alay _The Man Who Can't be Tamed_ #krik

_Insane!Sasuke_ entah kenapa jadi favorit saya sekarang... Semoga fanfic ini berkesan ya buat kalian semua :"

p.s. jika kalian punya prompt yang kalian ingin saya wujudkan menjadi drabble/oneshot silakan kirimkan ke ask. fm /krusherlover :D


End file.
